Lyoko Warriors
The Lyoko Warriors (also referred to as "Team Lyoko",' "the group"', or "the gang") is the name given to the group of main characters in Code Lyoko; Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, and later William Dunbar. The Lyoko Warriors battle the evil, multi-agent computer program named X.A.N.A. so that he does not gain control of Earth. They also try to gain more knowledge about Aeita, Franz Hopper, and X.A.N.A.. The Lyoko Warriors are constantly at odds with Sissi's group. Their headquarters is located at the Factory, however Kadic Academy could also be considered as such. History In the first season, the sole purpose of the Lyoko Warriors was to materialize Aelita and shut down the Supercomputer so that X.A.N.A. would not interefere with the outside world. They achieved this Code: Earth, however X.A.N.A planted a virus in Aelita which killed her if the Supercomputer were to shut down. In the second season, following the revelation that Aelita had a virus inside of her, the group continued fighting in search of a "cure" for Aelita. However, with the introduction of Franz Hopper and Sector 5, the group's goals were increased. It was gradually revealed that Hopper was Aelita's father, and that he built Lyoko as a sanctuary for Aelita and him, and X.A.N.A. was originally a program to destroy Project Carthage, a military program that involved his advances in time travel. X.A.N.A. eventually escapes during an attempt to cure Aelita by completely wiping out her memory and thus killing her. Hopper however appears and revives her and restores her memory. X.A.N.A, now free from Lyoko's boundaries, is now located on the web. The third season features Jeremie trying to figure out how to access Sector 5. X.A.N.A. is still sending attacks, however these attacks are more powerful and strong as he is now in the web. Throughout the season, X.A.N.A. attempts to wipe out the four sectors to prevent the team from accessing Sector 5. He eventually does through a possesed Aelita. Current members The current incarnation consists of six junior high schoolchildren and a canine. *Ulrich Stern - Ulrich is hot-headed, stubborn, and shy, although loyal and thoughtful. In the first season, Ulrich was the apparent leader in Lyoko, however his role as this was diminshed in the following seasons. Ulrich is a samurai on Lyoko, with the abilities to split into three ("triplicate") and run very quickly ("super sprint"). His weapon is a sword, although in the fourth season, he was given katanas (dual swords). Ulrich is Yumi's love interest and their relationship is, to say the least, "complicated". *Yumi Ishiyama - Yumi is the mature one of the group, that is, the person who offers common sense and ideas when the others are too incompetent or scared. Yumi is the oldest and is somewhat the leader, however this role is not "officially" established. Yumi is a geisha on Lyoko, with the ability to move things with her mind ("telekinesis"). She is Ulrich's love interest, however throughout the show, she states that she is not interested but this proves not to be the case. *Odd Della Robbia - Prankster of the team, though he has taken command on occasion, especially in Marabounta. *Jeremie Belpois - "Einstein". Jeremie is more often than not the team's main leader strategist, as well as their source of intelligence. *Aelita Schaeffer - She is the one that has the ability to use the interfaces in Lyoko. *William Dunbar - The newest addition to the team, William is immature when it comes to fighting X.A.N.A., much to the annoyance of his team members. On his first battle on Lyoko, he was possessed by X.A.N.A. and destroyed the Core. For the most part in the fourth season, William was possessed and battled the group in addition to X.A.N.A's monsters, until being rescued in Down to Earth. William is the only other member of the group that is the same age as Yumi. *Kiwi - The only non-human member of the group. Kiwi was brought to Kadic as Odd's pet, much to the dismay of Ulrich. Kiwi has displayed a high degree of intelligence, and has proven useful to the group on occasion. Kiwi was supposed to be the first one to go into Lyoko, but Odd became the test subject instead with his attempt to save the dog in X.A.N.A. Awakens. Kiwi also helped Odd reload his arrows once, although accidentally. Temporary members and aides *Jim Morales - member in Code: Earth and False Start. Having been fired by the principal for breaking Jeremie's ankle during a heated chase, he decided to prove himself by assisting in the battle against materialized Roachsters and was supportive and kind to Aelita, even checking her pulse and speaking very respectfully to her. His memory was erased by time reversion, though Jim has proven himself many times after this. Jeremie even said at the end of the episode Opening Act that he was tired of explaining the concept of Lyoko to Jim, as a time reversion was about to take place. *Herb Pichon - brief member in The Robots. He helped take down a robot X.A.N.A. created. His memory erased by time reversion. *Sissi Delmas - member in Ultimatum, when she operated the Supercomputer. Memory erased by time reversion. She was going to be virtualized in X.A.N.A. Awakens, but was later deemed a traitor by Ulrich when she breaks her promise not to tell anyone about Lyoko. Sissi joins the group in the series finale. *Chris Morales - brief member in Opening Act by helping the group hold off a polymorphic clone during a battle. Memory erased by a return in time. *X.A.N.A. - a temporary truce between Team Lyoko and X.A.N.A. occured in Marabounta as Aelita was being targeted due to X.A.N.A's virus. X.A.N.A. needed her memory and thus helped destroy the Marabounta. This truce however only lasted for one episode and a similar event didn't reappear until Common Interest, where X.A.N.A. helped Jeremie save Aelita and X.A.N.A. in the process by replacing the supercomputer's powersource. *Patrick Belpois - appeared in one episode and also Jeremie's cousin. He helped stall the X.A.N.A.- possessed Sissi and Herb. His memory was erased since Jeremie asked Aelita to activate a time reversion to heal his injuries from the attack of a possessed Sissi. Gallery Codelyokoevolution.jpg codelyoko02.jpg 2011-08-14_1450.png 2011-08-15_1223.png 27.jpg 2011-08-16_2101.png Code-Lyoko-3_image_player_432_324.jpg Code-Lyoko-30_image_player_432_324.jpg Groupe_1927.jpg Code-Lyoko-27_image_player_432_324.jpg Groupe_1458.jpg Groupe_1861.jpg 200px-Season 4 part 1-1-.jpg Code.png Lyoko Warriors- New outfits.png Gang Ready To Fight.png|Gang Ready To Fight NEW LOOK.png|Code Lyoko Evolution Tumblr m52ofumy3l1r7qs82o1 400.jpg File:Code_lyoko588.jpg File:Tumblr_m0y9skFHxV1rr1pfeo1_500.png File:Tumblr_m11bgn52Mr1r95664o1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_m15z86w5J71qhy6hfo1_500.png File:Tumblr_m28ypsCMtY1r8p9kbo1_400.png File:Tumblr_m196qlLOuu1qc1anzo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_m38595eehN1rukyrno1_500.jpg tumblr_li5521ETyM1qzt65ro1_500.jpg tumblr_ltdnwm1imQ1r0eie9o1_500.jpg tumblr_ly7nmqc8xC1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lybzdw6acC1rnp5t8o1_250.jpg tumblr_lybzdw6acC1rnp5t8o2_1280.jpg tumblr_lyw9ecHWCW1r8qs4oo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzlttqKp5X1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m59j53ROjv1r0and3o1_400.gif tumblr_lqt435eBrZ1qm6z5yo1_400.jpg tumblr_lun48jv4HD1qgj6lio1_500.jpg tumblr_lxip6nwTF31r88bfao1_500.png tumblr_lz3zh4xK1m1r7qs82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2l7vxZiZt1r7qs82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m30m8muHEb1r7wla3o1_500.png tumblr_m31u8qAMHr1ruy1w6o1_500.png tumblr_m56ryyW0f71r7qs82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5hkcupP1O1r2fkuxo1_500.png Code-Lyoko.jpg The-Gang-Photos-code-lyoko-fan-club-24088797-500-400.jpg Odd and Team Lyoko.png Lyoko-Warriors-code-lyoko-16998558-366-269.jpg Aelita Hopper 28.gif 62.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors from season 1 to 4 and what there look like in D2 in season 4. KE LYOKO WARRIORS.png 6666666666666666666666666666666666.jpg 444444444444.jpg 222222222222222222222.jpg 22220.jpg Lyoko Warriors evolution.jpg es:Guerreros de Lyoko fr:Lyoko-Guerriers Category:Organizations Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Lyoko Category:Characters